


Cereal

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Everyone is a dork, F/M, Gen, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Milk or Cereal First Debate, Nico is Just So Done™, Nico is a Dork, One Shot, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Will Solace is a Star Wars Fan, not meant to offend anyone, sorry if you happen to like making your cereal a certain way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: Percy interrupts Nico's peaceful breakfast by telling Nico and Jason that Malcolm is a monster. Nico seriously regrets asking what Percy means by that.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887385
Comments: 30
Kudos: 185





	Cereal

“I told Annabeth her brother is a monster,” Percy said at breakfast.

Nico glanced up at him. “That seems like a smart move.” He dumped the box of Lucky Charms into his bowl. “What prompted that?”

“Well I was just, you know, saying good morning and everything to her when Malcolm plops down next to her,” Percy began.

Nico opened a carton of milk and started pouring it over his cereal. “Uh huh.”

“So Malcolm always has Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast in case you didn’t know,” Percy continued. He scowled.

Jason gave Percy a confused look. “You have an issue with his cereal choice? I thought you liked Cinnamon—”

“I do, but not like that!” Percy said. He glared at the Athena table. “Malcolm poured his  _ milk _ first and  _ then _ his cereal. Everyone knows only monsters pour the milk first!” he raised his voice at the end.

Nico paused. He set down his carton of milk and raised an eyebrow. “You think Malcolm is a monster because he pours his milk first?”

“Bro, you have to save Annabeth and the rest of her siblings from him before it's too late,” Jason said, wide eyed. “I was raised by wolves for a year and even  _ I _ know you can’t pour milk first.”

“Oh my gods, you guys are serious,” Nico said. “What’s the big deal? It’s just cereal.”

“Just cereal?” Percy repeated. “Nico, bro—”

“Don’t call me bro.”

“—you have not been cultured in the ways of the modern era,” Percy continued. “Of course you have your reasons which I will forgive, but now it’s up to Jason and I to teach you the ways of the light side.”

Nico looked down at his black jeans and black t-shirt. “Uh huh. I’m pretty sure I’d rather stick to the dark side.”

“Are you talking about Star Wars?” Will Solace asked, coming up behind Nico.

Nico turned around. “Do you have a sixth sense for anything to do with those movies?”

“Actually, I heard Percy’s outburst,” Will said. “Who’s the monster that pours milk first?”

Nico groaned. “You too?”

“You’re going to need to teach Nico a lot more about the modern era if I’m going to continue to allow you to date my little bro,” Jason told Will seriously.

“Oh my gods, please stop,” Nico said, red faced.

Will’s face was a light pink. “Um, right. But who was it?”

“Malcolm Pace,” Percy spat out. “I confronted him about it and do you know what he said?”

“What?” Will asked.

“He said, ‘If I pour the milk first then the cinnamon falls off.’ So I told him to use like 2% or something instead of skim,” Percy said. “And then he had the nerve to say, ‘But I only like skim milk.’ Like shut up, Malcolm. Deal with it. Milk is milk.”

“Last week you cried when I gave you 2% instead of skim,” Nico pointed out. “You said, and I quote, ‘Real demigods use skim milk.’ Now you’re yelling at Malcolm for doing exactly what you did?”

“The difference is that  _ I _ do not pour my skim milk in the bowl first,” Percy said, crossing his arms. “Malcolm pours it first. If he can’t deal with losing a little cinnamon, then he should just use a different milk or eat a different cereal. It’s not that hard.”

Nico eyed his bowl of Lucky Charms. He shoved it towards Percy, not really caring if he spilled some of the now greenish milk on Percy.

“Hey!” Percy protested.

Nico grabbed a new box of Lucky Charms and a new carton of milk.

“Oh no,” Jason said, paling drastically. “No, Nico, please!”

Nico stared Percy dead in the eyes as he opened the carton of milk and slowly poured it in a new bowl.

Percy cried out in horror. “Nico! Please!”

Will looked torn between laughing at Percy and Jason and crying about what devilish acts Nico was doing.

By now, the whole dining pavilion was looking in their direction.

Nico still had his eyes locked on Percy as he opened the box of cereal and dumped it on top of the milk.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Percy and Jason wailed, falling to the floor.

“Nico,” Will whimpered. “Please don’t do that again?”

“What the— Are they okay?” Leo asked, entering the dining pavilion for the first time that day.

Jason clambered back into his seat. “No. Leo, you won’t believe what Nico did.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He poured himself a bowl of Trix. “Do tell.”

“See that’s the right way!” Percy shouted at Nico. “Cereal first!”

Leo looked at Nico in shock. “Dude, you poured the cereal  _ last? _ How? Why?”

“My point exactly!” Percy said triumphantly. His face fell when he looked at Leo. “Um, Leo? What are you doing?”

“Getting my cereal reading for eating,” Leo said, pouring his carton over the Trix. He winked. “Listen to Uncle Leo, kids. Trix are for kids.” He stood up and walked to the Hephaestus table.

Nico picked up Leo’s discarded carton. “Fresh squeezed orange juice,” he read.

That sent Percy and Jason wailing to the floor again.

**Author's Note:**

> So personally I'm of the believe that the right way to pour your cereal is cereal and then milk, but if you pour milk first then that's cool. You do you. If you do orange juice... I question your taste buds functionality, but... have fun eating cereal with orange juice.
> 
> This was definitely inspired by a pin I saw last night. It was with Voltron characters, but basically it listed off who did what. Allura was cereal with no milk, Keith was milk first, Zarkon was cereal with water, and everyone else was cereal first. Of course, someone in the comments said Keith would do orange juice. So I thought, huh, remember Greeks and Cinnamon? What if Percy and Jason freaked out about someone pouring milk first? And then that turned into this.


End file.
